


Prologue pieces

by Jiiri



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Apocalypse, Demark (Country), Finland (Country), Gen, Iceland (Country), Multi, Norway (Country), Sweden (country), Year 0 (Stand Still Stay Silent)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiiri/pseuds/Jiiri
Summary: This is a collection of the short bits about the prologue characters in and after Year 0. Originally written for various Forum events and challenges. The chapter name is the prompt used. This collection will probably grow in the future and tags will hopefully be updated when necessary.
Relationships: Aino Hotakainen/Saku Hotakainen, Aksel Eide & Berit Eide, Aksel Eide/Sigrun Larsen, Ensi Hotakainen & Saku Hotakainen, Michael Madsen/Signe Sørensen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 9





	1. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saku and Aino's daughter is born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12.4.2020 for the first Chapter Break Filler

“Look at her! She is so tiny, and so perfect!”  
“Yes, she is! And you! You are perfect! You did so so great, love. I’m sorry you had to go through this… all of this. But she’s perfect, and you will be all right, and she will be all right”.

“But we won’t! Nothing’s going to be all right. Ever again!” Aino went from extasy to panic in the span of a second. Saku tried to calm her, but no success.  
“Don’t worry Aino, we have everything under control” Tuuli burst back into the sauna. She had washed her hands and was composed as always. “We have medical supplies, and enough firewood to stay here the entire winter, and…”  
“I’m not talking about this winter! There is no world for her to grow in! None, nothing, nada!!” Aino was wailing again.  
“Everything will be all right. You will see she’ll get to grow up! Thanks to the fact that she has family who is sensible enough to prepare! Unlike her parents!”  
“Ok thank you Tuuli. Could you please give us some privacy now” Saku ushered his sister-in-law out.

“Tuuli is intense, but she’s right you know. Maybe we don’t have a world, but we do have family.”


	2. Harvest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya will provide!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15.4.2020 for the first Chapter Break Filler

“Now we surely are done for!” Arni is desperate. “All the currants are gone. It must be the birds!”  
“We will manage, don’t despair, love. Freya will provide!”  
“You keep saying that but when will she? Two ewes lost, maggots in carrots and now this! We can’t survive the winter on potatoes alone. I think we have to sell another ewe to buy fruits.”  
“We can’t! We’ll be three in the spring. We need to grow the flock!”  
“We won’t be three in the spring, if you get scurvy during the winter. It used to be a horrible scourge for our ancestors!”  
“Remain calm, love! Freya will provide, I know it.”

Following morning Guðrún tells Arni of her dream. “I was riding the golden mare I often see in my dreams lately. Suddenly she spoke to me.”  
“Who did?”  
“She, the mare! She said “Reynir wants to help” So, I looked around, and I saw a young redheaded man waving. He looked kind of like your dad, but young. I waved back to him, and he pointed towards a gully I haven’t really noticed before. Then he vanished! It was very vivid, much more lifelike than any normal dream.”  
“Honey, I believe you that the dream felt powerful for you. Still, it was just a dream.”  
“I think it’s worth checking nevertheless.”

Arni decided to come too, mostly to humor his pregnant wife and also to keep her safe. He didn’t think they would find anything, but to his surprise Guðrún walked as if on a very well-known path directly into a gully. Inside they saw a copse of rowan trees, all bearing loads of red berries.  
“See! I told you! Rowanberries are tangy, but rich in vitamins. We’ll just need some sugar for jam! It’s good we brought baskets!”


	3. Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arni and Guðrún

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16.4.2020 for the first Chapter Break Filler

“I miss things. Apples, for example. Don’t get me wrong, my heart, I think we have built a good life here! Actually, many of the things that seemed so important at the time now feel meaningless. Many more things than I thought I could so easily do without, even forget. But apples were nice. And ice cream. Rock concerts. Travelling to the Mediterranean…”  
“Love, you are getting carried away. We agreed it’s best not to think about it. It’s clear by now that it’s going to be long before things are back to the way they were.”  
“To be honest, I don’t think it will be. Not in our time. Maybe not even in Ragnar’s. You weren’t there, at the sea. It’s… it’s worse than you think.”  
“Shh, shush now. It’s in the past. Let it stay there. Freya will look after us now.”  
“You are right. I’m sorry. I won’t speak of it again”

But later, every time Arni walked among Guðrún’s apple bushes or bit into the sweet fruits, he remembered. _So many lost things. So many lost lives. Ragnar will never need to know what it was like. I’ll make sure he’ll grow up knowing this garden is the most beautiful garden in the world!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One might think that apples can give fruit in Iceland only in the greenhouses, but one would be wrong. Here’s one gardener’s story: http://www.fruitforum.net/articles/icelandic-apples Lately much hardier varieties have become available at least in Finland, and they bear fruit even in Ivalo, which is situated north of latitude 68, some 230 km north of the Arctic Circle. So, while the Mediterranean is out for Arni, apples he can get.


	4. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veeti has to grow up fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17.4.2020 for the first Chapter Break Filler

The grown-ups are weird. They seem to have completely forgotten the illness. All they talk about how we are going to have a nice holiday at the cabin. Who would take holiday in such weather? They are not fooling me!  
* * *  
The PlayGuy died. I don’t understand why I can’t get the batteries from the radio. Nothing’s on anyway, and nothing will be because of the weird static! But no, “This is important, dear” “We have to have it in case of emergency.” What emergency could possibly be worse than what we are having? And who would come?  
* * *  
That was no squirrel! It had the bushy tail, but that face… I don’t want to tell anyone it bit me. They’ll make me go away! But… but I have to! I could make someone else sick. What if Ensi gets it from me? I must tell! “Dad, about when I was in the wood just now…”  
* * *  
“But he’s my baby! He can’t survive on his own!”  
“None of us survive if he stays! We’ll give him supplies of course, but this is the only way. You know that. I’m so so sorry”  
“Don’t cry, mom. I want to go. I don’t want anything to happen to you! Or Ensi! She’s just a baby!”  
* * *  
I’ve been on the little island for over three weeks now. I’m getting really hungry. Could that mean I’m… turning? Into one of those things? But isn’t it normal to be hungry when you are out of food? I hope I’ll die soon so I don’t have to be hungry.  
* * *  
“Son, it seems by some miracle you are immune to it. You will be sorely needed on the defenses. I’m sorry you have to grow up so fast.”  
“Dad, it’s not your fault. Besides, I’m grown already”.


	5. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signe and Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19.4.2020 for the first Chapter Break Filler

“Don’t you think it’s time we made this official?” Signe asked and gestured around in the cottage.  
“Make what now?”  
“This. You and me. Oh, you silly man, ask me to marry you!”  
“Um… I’d love to, no question about that. But there’s no official anymore. Who would officiate? Where would it be registered?”  
“Well, I guess you are right. But I still want to… do something. Show everyone that I’m here to stay. With you.”

“I suppose we could ask everyone to come over, and maybe say some vows? Marry ourselves?”  
“Well, everything is down to ourselves anyways, so why not. Now, propose!”  
“My love, would you like to marry me? Say, next Tuesday?”  
“Ok mister, you have yourself a deal!”  
“Great. I’m… I’m the happiest man on earth?”  
“Drop it, you are not a romantic. And neither am I”.

Tuesday afternoon everybody from the village is gathered on the Madsen farm. Signe is waiting at the cottage, but Michael is nowhere to be seen. _If he’s gotten cold feet, I swear to god I’ll…_ But now Michael returns, carrying blooming cherry branches.  
“Flowers for my beautiful bride!”  
“Aww, they are pretty! But I’m not a romantic. And neither are you!”

“True. But I _am_ the happiest man on earth today. And _you are_ my beautiful bride! Please take them!” Signe takes the offered blooms and arranges a few white flowers into her hair, as well as Michael’s.  
“Let’s do this!” Hand in hand they walk onto the farm green and face the villagers. Face a large chunk of the population of the whole world.  
"Here we go" she whispers to Michael, and then loudly “Dearly beloved…”


	6. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure know who these are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24.4.2020 for the first Chapter Break Filler

“The stars sure are beautiful! I thought we were remote before and could see clearly, but this is completely different!”  
“Oh, I’m glad you are happy you hoped for the electricity to go out! Enjoy it, while you can!”  
“You think they will be able to fix it?”  
“No, I think we’ll all die! This is the end of the world, can’t you see!”  
“Oh relax, we’ll be fine. The road is gone, nothing will find us here.”

“Yeah, we are spared for now. But, I’m sure it’s everywhere. There is no one to find! We’ll run out of food, or the monsters will come and eat us, or we’ll get sick with something else and die…”  
“You are not helping! Gather yourself!”  
“Oops, yeah, you are right. Sorry. But I’m so very worried.”  
“We are all worried, but we’ll have to keep on going. Hey, at least we are all here together. That’s something, right?”  
“Well, I guess you are right. It’s better to be stranded with you than just me and grandma.”

“You are right about the stars, though. They are very bright, and more beautiful than I ever imagined. Do think there is anybody there, in the stars?”  
“Well, if there are, they are dead by now. The light we see is millions of years old!”  
“Why must you be like that! Can’t you just say one positive thing for a change?”  
“Well, I guess I can try… there are billions of billions of worlds. I’m sure there is someone, somewhere, who is right now thinking the same and wondering about us. And in that world, there is no apocalypse, and everything is well.”  
“Yeah, everything is well somewhere among the stars. Maybe we’ll find a way to make everything well here too.”


	7. Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Västerströms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24.4.2020 for the first Chapter Break Challenge

It was a great day. One of the very few nice days in the first year. No monsters had been heard or seen for months. The radio was of course long gone, so there was no way to know, but for now it was looking like they might make it after all. For whatever reason the cold seemed to have affected the monsters, since after the very cold February things had quieted down. “Honey, really I think we can open one of the windows. The plastic probably doesn’t make any difference anyways.” “Ok, I guess you are right. Light and air are also important. And it’s been quiet for a long while now.” “Yeah, let’s do this.”

Stig and Ulrika asked everybody to come over to the large window that opened on the front of the cabin. “We’ll take this one plastic sheet down now. This does not mean that you can let your guard down. And there will be NO opening of the window under ANY circumstances unless specifically agreed and a guard is posted. Is this clear?” When everyone agreed, Ulrika grasped the sheet and revealed the window. “Oo, look mom! Liverwort is blooming! It will be spring!” Mia exclaimed. Stig gave Ulrika a little half-hug. “You were right, dear. It is important. I’m sure it’s worth the risk".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liverwort (Anemone hepatica), or “blue anemone” (blåsippa / sinivuokko in Swedish / Finnish respectively) is a harbinger of spring in the Nordics, being one of the first wildflowers to bloom. The English name is somewhat underwhelming.


	8. All I wanted was a...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15.10.2020 for SSSS YoinkTober

All I wanted was a little break. In retrospect, it probably wasn’t a good idea to wish for a power outage. I’m pretty sure it didn’t really make any difference, but... at the very least it was insensitive towards the people we already knew were getting sick.

But then, who could have thought it would come to this? Surely, we’d all seen Contagion, 12 Monkeys, Outbreak, 28 Days Later, Andromeda Strain... Ok, maybe not everyone. I had. You know how in movies you always wonder, “Have these people never seen a horror film?” Well, I had seen them all. And I’d read the books. And the only part of history classes I was really interested in were the ones about plagues. I used to think the bubonic plague was kind of cool. I had imagined the scenario many times but still, not for a second did I imagine it would come to this in the real world. Not when the lightning speed spread of the Rash was detected. Not when people started dying. Not even when we heard the first reports of monsters. You don’t believe your world ends. I suppose people have to be built like that. Usually it’s true.

This time it wasn’t true. When the radio stations started going silent, I was beginning to believe. The others still laughed at me. They are not laughing anymore. No one is laughing anymore.


	9. Useful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue Hotakainens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18.10.2020 for SSSS YoinkTober

Year 2, somewhere in Saimaa. Kaino, Eino and Veeti are on a supply raid to an old house or summer cottage that was earlier pronounced empty by lack of reaction of baby Ensi. Veeti is known to be immune, so he goes in first.

”Woohoo!”  
”Veeti! What is it? Are you ok?”  
“Oh yes! You can come in, the place is clear. And this time we hit the jackpot!”  
“Ah, ok, yeah. We’re coming in.”  
*krunts krants*  
“Auugh! Help!”  
“Oops. Watch out for the former inhabitant, their bones are in the front room.”  
“Gee, son, thanks for the heads up!”  
“Aw, come on guys, it’s just some old bones. How can you be so sensitive about these things?”

“Eino, I’m starting to worry about your son.”  
“Hmm, yes, he’s just adjusting. The young adjust quickly.”  
“Well, he definitely is adjusting to something. I’m not sure it’s all good.”  
“It’s a huge pressure on him, having to go first every time! He’s still hardly a teenager.”  
“Well, you are right. In this situation I suppose it’s useful. If he were terrified of everything, these runs would be much more dangerous.”  
“We are very lucky indeed to have him, and Ensi’s talent of hearing the things from a distance!”

“Stop jabbering and come in here! ... Just look at this! These two cabinets are full of canned and dry food! And that’s not even all! The shed has many tools, including two axes! This is the best spot this month!”  
“Oh wow, this guy must have been some crazy prepper! Look at all this stuff!  
“...”  
“Um, sorry Eino. Thanks for having been a crazy prepper. You were right, everyone else was wrong!”  
“Still, this guy didn’t make it! We must be lucky too.”  
“Ok ok start packing now! I’m not leaving a tin behind!”  
“I’ll come back to get the rest when you go look at the tools.”  
“Ok, thanks Kaino”

“Kaino, what the hell are you carrying?”  
“Books.”  
“Books! Why! You were supposed to get the rest of the food!”  
“I did, it’s all in the bag. But I’m taking these too.”  
“What’s that huge one? It looks heavy.”  
“It is, but we’ll squeeze it somewhere. It’s the Kalevala.”  
“The Kalevala? Ok... *shees*”  
“Don’t you shees me, kid. You may be the best adjusted to the current circumstances but you don’t know all things in the world.”  
“And what’s the rest? _Koiramäki, Vuotuinen ajantieto, puutarhakalenteri_... what??”  
”I had the feeling they might be useful. Puutarhakalenteri definitely is! And Koiramäki is for children, something to read to Ensi in a few years.”  
“Well, ok ok. But the Kalevala? And some old folklore sayings?”  
“It’s a new world, Eino. You never know what you may need!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koiramäki is a series of children’s picture books about farm life, which includes actual advice with good illustrations on how a lot of things were done in the 1800’s. Vuotuinen ajantieto ”Knowledge of time for every year” is a basic work on Finnish folklore. Puutarhakalenteri, The Garden Calendar, is made for garden hobbyists and includes lots of advice on what to do when in the garden.


	10. Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signe and Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27.10.2020 for the SSSS YoinkTober

_Year 0, day 3. Rønne habour._

“Well, Michael, we are at port. I guess this is goodbye. Have fun on the farm!”  
“Thank you, Signe. It was nice meeting you, despite the circumstances! Seriously, take my advice and find a job away from customer service, ok? What else can you do?”  
“Well, I have many skills. I’ve worked as a gardener, machine repairs, cleaner, tourist guide, cook...”  
“Oh, that’s very impressive! You seem to have had very many jobs.”  
“I have. I’m worried that this disease may cost me another one. But, enough blabbering, it’s time for you to go and for me to try and reserve a tolerable bench!”  
“Oh dear, look at the rain! It’s even worse than when we left!”  
“It’s been raining for days and days! I don’t like it. I wonder which one will get us first, the Rash disease or the climate change?”  
“Dammit I don’t even have an umbrella! I’ll get soaked the second I step outside.”  
“You know what? I happen to have an umbrella. Why don’t you borrow it when you leave for your sister’s farm?”  
“Well, I... that’s very generous of you, but how will you get it back?”  
“Obviously, you’ll have to take me with you. I would have quit soon anyways, might as well do it now!”  
“Well, in that case... I’ll be delighted to borrow your umbrella!”


End file.
